Unexpected Love
by Deno
Summary: Set after Bryan and Ray's battle: season 1 Bryan can't stop thinking of a certain nekojin, and can't figure out why. Shounen ai. Pairings: RayBryan, KaiTala


**Deno: **Hello! This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoy

**Bert (My sister):** Like anyone could enjoy something _you've_ written!

**Deno:** Hey! Whatever...

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade (the show), or beyblade (the game). or it's characters... -sobs- I don't own much...**

**Warning: Shounen ai, yaoi, whatever you call it, it's here. If you don't like, please don't read... sorry** -sweatdrop-

**Deno:** And now for what you've all been waiting for...!

Unexpected

--------------

A dark silhouette scurried along some low bushes by a large Russian hospital. He silently crept below the window line, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice in the building beside him.

"If he had hurt you in any way permanently, I would've killed him..."

Was that...? No, Kai wouldn't bother seeing about a teammate's welfare... would he?

"That was ridiculous and uncalled for and..."

"It's _ok_, Kai..."

It was Kai!

"He was blading at his best. I wouldn't have want him to hold back."

"But he took cheap shots, Ray! He did those things on purpose, all to win!"

Eyes the color of the moon were now peering in the hospital window at an injured Ray and concerned Kai. He shuddered at the thought of the latter.

"Yeah... but still, I'm sure Bryan had a reason to for his actions. Maybe... Boris?"

_'Wait, wait, wait... Ray isn't blaming me...? Why...?'_ Bryan thought as he looked at the pair before him.

"Besides, I'm fine. No permanent damage at all."

Kai scowled.

"Leave it alone, Kai. And I'm sure, of all people, you understand what it's like to be in Bryan's shoes. I've already decided to forgive and forget. You should, too."

_'Still,'_ Kai thought, _'he tried to hurt you, Ray.'_

Kai sighed.

"Whatever. Go to sleep, Ray. Bye," and with that, Kai slipped out.

Bryan decided to let this new info sink in, so he silently slipped away.

Ray sighed. Why had Kai come to see him? That's mean. He may act cold, but he does have a heart, despite popular opinion.

Ray sighed again. He had already decided to forgive Bryan, but it was really hard to do. He had really tried to kill Ray. But, if Bryan was anything like Kai, and, from what Kai had told him about the Abbey (and though that was not much), it wasn't Bryan's fault he is the way he is.

Ray suddenly felt very tired. He quickly let sleep engulf him.

-----------------------

Bryan was shocked. Ray really wasn't mad at him. He tries his hardest to kill the boy, and is forgiven.

Is this the way normal people are? No, Ray had to be an exception. Look at how mad Kai was.

Well, it doesn't matter. He didn't need to be forgiven, anyway. He was just doing as he was told... and yet, for some reason, he had subconsciously gone to the hospital... to see Ray...

What was his mind planning to do once he found Ray, alone?

_'Who knows...,'_ Bryan thought as he made his way back to the Abbey.

He knew when he returned, he would get a "lesson" from Boris for losing to Ray.

Tonight, Bryan knew, would be a long night.

-----------------------

Next day

-----------------------

Ray woke up feeling a lot better than the day before. the curtains to his room were pulled open, letting blinding light through.

It was hard to sit inside all day when it was so pretty out.

Ray sighed. Sitting in bed all day was boring. He couldn't wait to watch Tyson and Tala's match later. Mariah had set up a TV in his room so he could still watch the battle.

Ray was now flipping through the local channels, searching for anything other than soaps. Everyone on those shows were always getting together behind someone's back, secretly related, or pregnant. Big whoop.

He got board of searching the five available channels and switched the TV off. Soooooo board...

"Hey, Ray!" said Mariah's cheery voice.

"Mariah!"

Ray was beaming with joy. Company. Now he wouldn't be so board. Lee, Kevin, and Gary stepped in behind Mariah.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you're here!"

Now that the whole gang was here, Ray was beyond hyper.

"Hey, yourself! We all just wanted to stop by before heading to the match," Lee said smiling, "Except Mariah, she's going to stay here and watch it with you on the TV."

Ray smiled at his former team as they began to chat.

-----------------------

Before Tala & Tyson's Battle

-----------------------

Bryan was tired, beaten, and on the verge of hurling.

Soon, Tala's match would start. Well, as soon as the announcers realized the time.

While Bryan tried to get comfortable on the hard bench below him, his thoughts wondered to Boris and his little "lesson" the night before. Boris made sure the blows Bryan received could and would be easily covered by his clothing. Boris was tricky like that. Bryan knew full well that as soon as the cameras weren't all over them, he would feel the full wrath of the older man. He shuddered at the thought.

Now, Bryan may not know many emotions, but he sure knew the one they call fear. He was also well acquainted with the one called hate. Hate towards Boris, the Abbey, and the world for treating him cruelly.

Bryan was now seething with anger. His wounds were not only on the outside, but on the inside, too.

He had to stop thinking about negative things, or he might lash out at Boris in front of all these people.

"Alright, people, the match of the century is about to start...!"

Finally...

Bryan's thoughts suddenly wondered to Ray. Was he watching the match?

---------------------

Later After Tyson's Battle: Hospital

---------------------

"Bye, Ray!" Tyson said as he left with the rest of the Bladebreakers, now a.k.a. the World Champs.

After Tyson's miraculous victory, the team stopped by Ray's hospital room to see how he was. A celebration was held in Ray and Tyson's honor for winning, and Kai for realizing he had friends.

After awhile, Ray looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion, so Kai suggested the come back the next day to pick him up. Tomorrow, Kai remembered, Ray was finally free from the evil hospital's grasp.

For some reason, Kai felt something for the little neko-jin. He felt possessive of him sometimes, and it puzzled the slate-haired teen to death.

Oh well, if he thought about it too long, he would only go in circles and give himself a headache.

-----------------------

Ray was almost in a deep sleep when he heard his door slide open and close quietly. Someone sat beside him in a chair as soundlessly as possible.

Ray was too tired to even open his eyes to see who it was.

"I see I've come a little too late for the party," a sarcastic voice said, almost in a whisper, "your already conked out."

Wait, Ray knew whose voice that was: Bryan.

Was he here to kill Ray...? Finish him off...?

"I came here because, for some foreign reason I can't identify, I can't keep my mind off of you..."

_'What?'_ Ray thought.

"... I suppose you think I'm a stalker or something, coming to see you... at night... just like last night... only Kai was here..."

_'Ok, that's a bit creepy... I wonder if he heard what I said to Kai...?'_

"...so, anyway, I guess I... I'm sorry, Ray," it tumbled out less than gracefully, but Bryan was still proud he got it out... even if Ray was sleeping. "I know you told Kai you forgave me, but I still needed to say it."

Ray was shocked Bryan would be willing to apologize, _'I guess he did hear me and Kai...'_

Bryan stood up and said over his shoulder, "And, Ray? I'm glad you're not hurt."

Ray almost had a heart attack at Bryan's last statement. If Kai could see Bryan now, Ray was sure he would forgive the lilac-haired teen, too.

-----------------------

After his confession, Bryan headed to the park under a star stricken sky. He thought about what happened after Tala's beybattle earlier. Boris was jailed, Voltaire escaped, and Mr. Dickenson ask the Demolition Boys to sign a blading contract with him, like the Bladebreakers.

The team now had no place to call home, so agreed as long as it included housing, too.

Mr. Dickenson had laughed and responded with an, "Of course!"

The rest of the children from the Abbey would go to foster homes or adoption agencies, most likely.

Bryan was glad he wasn't one of those children. I mean, who would want such a cold boy in their family unless they were bound by blood? No one.

Now, if he were more like Ray... WHOA! How and why did his thoughts always shift to Ray?

Bryan knew why, it was obvious. He admired Ray, wished he was more like him.

But was it more than that? I mean, every time Bryan saw or thought about the Chinese youth, his heart rate began to increase. What could cause such a stirring in his heart? Who knew...

-----------------------

Next day after Ray was released from the hospital: Hotel Room

-----------------------

"Ahhhhh! It feels sooo good to be home!" Ray yelled as he hopped on the couch like a kid on a sugar-high.

Max and Tyson laughed at the happy, hyper Ray who, at the moment, looked like an incredibly cute and adorable five year old who was just granted his greatest wish.

"This is a hotel room, Ray, not your home!" Kenny said as he giggled with Tyson and Max.

Kai just stood in the corner, trying hard not to melt at the sight of the irresistible neko-jin. How much he wanted Ray to be his...

_'Stop right there, Hiwatari,'_ Kai thought to himself, _'No, no, no! It's wrong! And I'm sure I am misinterpreting my feelings. They are new to me. I kinda feel this way around Tala, too...'_

Kai didn't realize he had just sighed.

Ray stopped jumping and looked at a rather sad looking Kai, "What's wrong, Kai? Are you ok?"

Concern was apparent on the raven-haired boy's face.

"We-well, I...it's just...nothing. I'm just tired," and with that, Kai turned and entered his room.

-----------------------

Bryan was aimlessly walking around town. Today, Mr. Dickenson was renting two apartments in Japan: one for the Demolition Boys, for obvious reasons, and one for the Bladebreakers, in hopes that they would become closer.

The following day, they shall be on a plane with the Bladebreakers to their new "home." Could be fun... or at least warmer...

Bryan's thoughts were interrupted when a girl a little younger than himself walked up.

"How _dare_ you hurt MY Ray! You horrible, evil..."

"LUCY!" another girl walked up behind 'Lucy'. "Watch your mouth... Are you listening?"

Had Bryan heard the girl right? 'My Ray'? The girl wasn't Mariah, so she must just be a fan-girl.

But why was his heart seething with jealousy when the girl said 'my Ray'?

"He's not a possession, girl!" Bryan heard himself say, "Have you ever even met him?"

The girl's face became red. She obviously hadn't. Bryan was at his boiling point.

"I see. Well then, I suggest you meet him before you marry him!"

Bryan stormed off as the crimson faced girl yelled, "Bryan, you are THE most..."

"LUCY!" the girl-from-earlier's voice rang out behind Bryan.

Sigh. Bryan was tired, and it was only noon. Oh well, a coffee would cure that. He headed to a little coffee shop he knew many people didn't know of. He stepped inside the basically empty shop, only to collide with a raven-haired, golden eyed teen.

"Oh! Hello, Bryan," Ray smiled weakly. He remembered what Bryan had said the night before at the hospital. Ray blushed the slightest shade of red, basically undetectable against his tanned skin.

"Uh...," Bryan was at a loss for words. He racked his brain for something to say, but nothing came.

"Wanna sit down and have a cup of coffee with me?" Ray smiled. He hoped Bryan would accept, so he could maybe get to the bottom of Bryan's behavior last night.

Bryan was shocked, but accepted the invite. They headed to a small table in the corner of the room.

Bryan bought a latte while Ray sipped at his previously purchased coffee. They sat in an awkward silence until Ray broke it, saying, "So, since you live here in Russia, do you come here often?"

"Well, it's a good place to go when it's cold out. I always came here when I could get away from the Abbey..." Bryan's moon-color eyes glazed over.

Oops. Ray wished he hadn't ask. Oh well, damage done. Now to...

"Ray, why did you even bother to ask me to sit with you? I mean, I almost killed you..."

"Well, I'm sure you were under a lot of pressure from Boris... you were just doing what you were told..."

"How do you know I didn't enjoy hurting you?"

Why was Bryan trying to make himself look bad? A test, maybe? To see if Ray was really his friend?

"I don't... but then, why would you agree to sit with me? Anyway, our battle? Yeah, that was the best I have ever bladed. You brought out the best I had in me..."

Ray was having trouble staying in his seat. Bryan saw the glimmer in his eyes as he talked about blading. He truly loved it. He wasn't forced to do it, he did it for fun. Because he _chose_ to.

Ray's cheeks suddenly became crimson, "I'm sorry! I just started rambling on about blading... sorry."

"That's ok. It's interesting to meet someone who blades for pure... fun."

Bryan's eyes glazed over in awe as he thought of it.

"You mean, you don't like to beyblade?" Ray asked cautiously.

Bryan snapped back to earth.

"I love it, it's just... we were never aloud to really, truly enjoy ourselves. It was always perceived as work for us."

"Oh," Ray said thoughtfully. Then Ray began to laugh, "If we hadn't softened Kai up a bit, it would have been the same for us."

Despite himself, Bryan laughed. Ray's laugh was so... pure. And right now he looked so... adorable.

What? No, no, he meant to say, uh, cute? That's worse! And to make the _situation_ worse was the fact that Bryan's heart rate had done that "speed up around Ray" thing again. Dang it! Bryan pushed his thoughts away and looked at Ray.

"Yeah, I noticed he had become a softie," Bryan smirked, even though he was really envied Kai for having friends... and being so close to Ray.

"Yep, Kai is a softie at heart. So, I heard you joined forces with us," Ray smiled at the thought of getting to know Bry, er, the Demolition Boys better.

"What? Oh, you mean our contract with Mr. Dickenson. Yeah, I guess we are."

Just then, a certain slate-haired teen walked through the coffee shop doors. He brightened as his gaze stopped on Ray.

"Ra...!" Kai lost the happy look on his face when he noticed the teen sitting with Ray.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Bryan as he walked over to their table in the secluded corner.

"Ray, the team got worried and sent me out to find you," Kai turned to the violet-haired teen, "why are you here?"

"Oh, Kai, we were just...," Ray was cut off by Kai grabbing his arm.

"Let's go, Ray!" Kai called over his shoulder as he pulled Ray to the door.

"Bye, Bryan. See you later," Ray managed a small smile and a wink.

After awhile of walking in silence, Kai said, "What were you doing with _him_?"

"Well, we ran into each other at the coffee shop, so I asked him to sit with me," Ray smiled.

"Why?"

"Simple. He's my friend. I like to talking to him. Just like your my friend, and I like talking to you. Why are you acting so weird about it? Are you ok, Kai?"

"It's because he _hurt_ you. And, I just... I get... I worry about you, Ray." Kai turned to hide his red face.

Ray followed quietly behind Kai back to the hotel.

-----------------------

Next day: Bryan's room

-----------------------

"Why was Kai so possessive of Ray?" Bryan wondered as he packed his few belongings for the trip to Japan. "It almost seemed like Kai _likes_, likes Ray..." No, Kai wasn't like that. Then again, his features were etched with jealousy when he dragged Ray out of the coffee shop yesterday.

Bryan's anger flared. How dare Kai move in on _his_ Ray! Bryan's heart almost stopped. Did he just say his Ray'? Sadly, Bryan realized he had said 'his Ray'. He sounded like the girl from yesterday.

Bryan sighed. He now knew this what this 'mysterious' emotion pulling on his heart was: love. Plain and simple love. He loved Ray. His personality, his love of blading, his ability to forgive those who hurt him, Bryan loved it all!

But Ray would never like him back. He would be his friend, yes, but nothing more. Now Bryan knew why some emotions suck: they can hurt. Oh well, as long as he was friends with Ray, it didn't matter.

It was almost time for the plane to leave. Tala had told Bryan a few minuets ago the taxi was there, and to hurry and load up.

Tala seemed a lot happier now. He immediately opened up, emotions running free. Bryan wished he was like that, but it wasn't as easy for him as it was for Tala.

Bryan shut his suitcase and headed to the cab out front. The ride to the airport was long, silent, and uneventful.

Finally the airport was in sight. Mr. Dickenson had gotten the two teams a private jet to share. The Bladebreakers weren't there yet when the Demolition Boys arrived.

They had all settled in and gotten comfortable in their seats when the Bladebreakers finally came.

Bryan was sitting in the back away from the two teams, reading a book he had bought before boarding the plane. A shadow fell over the Russian words he was reading.

Bryan looked up only to be drown in two pools of gold and strangled by raven locks.

"Hi, Bryan. Mind if I sit with you?" a sharp fang made it's appearance as the Chinese youth before Bryan smiled.

"No, of course not. Go ahead" Bryan managed a weak, friendly smile. He almost melted at the gorgeous sight of Ray before him.

"Cool," Ray sat down and tried to get comfortable in the plane seat.

While Ray got settled, Bryan looked up to see a jealous Kai glaring at him.

Bryan knew it! Kai liked Ray in THAT way! Although, Bryan couldn't really blame him...

"So, why did Kai rush you off yesterday?" Bryan was trying to find out where they went yesterday... alone... unguarded...

Bryan boiled at the thought of the two being alone.

"We just headed back to the hotel," Ray shrugged.

Not a reassuring thought...

"What did you do then...?"

Ray smiled. Was Bryan jealous? Nah...

"Basically, Kai pulled a disappearing act, so, I played video games with Max, Tyson, and Kenny for the rest of the day. That is, until Kai harped us to get to bed," Ray chuckled.

Bryan glanced around the plane. His gaze stopped on a rotten, red-headed teen. Tala. Tala was talking to Tyson and... laughing?

Ray followed Bryan's gaze. He slightly scowled. Wait, was he jealous of Tala...? Maybe.

"He seems a lot happier now, doesn't he?" Ray asked, testing Bryan's reaction.

"Well, after what he's been through, he deserves to be happy. Poor guy. He was the only close friend I had at the Abbey," Bryan smiled.

Ray became hot with jealousy.

"Listen, Bryan, you deserve to be happy, too. More so than Tala!" Ray spat out the words before thinking.

Bryan blinked. Why was Ray mad at Tala? He knew Ray forgave his former enemies. He himself was proof of that.

Ray realized how he must have sounded to Bryan: like a jealous, love-sick puppy. Even if he was.

"I mean, doesn't everyone deserve to be happy?" Ray said unconvincingly.

"Whatever," Bryan muttered.

Ray and Bryan talked for the rest of the plane ride. One time, Ray caught Tala eyeing the pair angrily, but he had quickly turned away when Ray noticed.

The plane landed on schedule in Japan. The ride went too quickly for some (or two, to be specific) of it's passengers. Others were sick of being stuck in the plane for so long.

Mr. Dickenson was waiting for the two teams as they stepped off the plane.

"It'll be getting dark soon, so we better hurry to your new homes, boys," Mr. Dickenson said.

And with that, they were rushed off to their apartment complex.

The apartments were rather large. When you first walk in, you're met by the living room. A couch, loveseat, coffee table, two end tables, and a TV sat in the living room. A few pieces of artwork hung on the walls. Some boxes that had previously been sent over from Russian sat in a corner. Past the living room sat the kitchen/dining room. A refrigerator sat in the corner, and a fair size table sat at the center of the room. Cabinets invaded two of the walls in the room. A hall leading off from the living room lead to the four bedrooms. At the end of the hall was the first bathroom. Off the kitchen sat the second bathroom.

After giving the Demolition boys a tour, Mr. Dickenson left to catch up with the Bladebreakers.

Bryan selected the bedroom to the right of the hall closest to the bathroom, and Tala took the one across from him. Ian's room was beside Tala's, and Spencer took the one next to Bryan.

The bedrooms consisted of a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a closet. The rooms looked rather bare.

Bryan put the few things he owned away. He then set up his computer. All the Demolition Boys had recieved a computer from Biovolt.

Mr. Dickenson made sure the apartment came with a phone line in each boys' room. He also got DSL for them.

_'Mr. Dickenson is really to nice to us,'_ Bryan smiled as he thought of the older gentleman. He liked him. He treated the Demolition boys like sons, not tools to get things done, like _someone_.

Bryan set up his computer and decided to get online.

His buddy list popped up. After a few minuets, a familiar name came up: IceEyes. Yep, Tala must have just finished setting up, too.

IceEyes: hey, done unpacking?

DeathFalcon: yeah, u?

IceEyes: yep. i'm board...

DeathFalcon: well, do you want to go see if the BBs need help getting settled?

IceEyes: sure :) meet you in the hall in a sec.

(IceEyes has signed off at 8:15 p.m.)

Bryan also signed off and made sure he looked ok in the mirror behind his door he hadn't noticed before. He want to look good for Ray...

He opened his door and came face-to-face with a blushing redhead, a cheeky smile on his reddened face.

Bryan shuddered and quickly walked to the door. They made their way up to the next floor and knocked on a door when they came to apartment 306, the Bladebreakers.

Kai opened the door and scowled at the pair before him.

"What do you two stooges want?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you needed any help moving in. We're finished downstairs with our stuff, so we're free," Tala said eagerly.

Ray's head popped up behind Kai's shoulder, and he quickly answered, "Sure," before Kai could object.

Kai moved from hi position blocking the doorway to reveal Ray juggling three boxes.

"Here, let me help you with that, Ray," Bryan quickly grabbed the boxes and asked, "Where do these go?"

"Uh, my room. It's the first door on your left," Ray said.

Bryan headed for the door Ray had indicated. Ray quickly grabbed another of his boxes and followed Bryan into his room.

"Ok, I guess I'll help you, Kai," Tala said dejectedly. "Where are the others from your team?"

"They volunteered to go get food while we do all the work. Good deal, don't you think Tala?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, what a peachy deal for you guys," Tala said as he found a box labeled 'Kai'. He then followed the stoic teen to his room.

-----------------------

"Looks like you're finally moved in," Bryan said. The duo had finally finished unpacking and putting away Ray's things. The clock indicated the time was now 9:30.

"Man, Ray, you must own half the stuff in China," Bryan smiled wickedly.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Hey, Bryan, I'm not tired. Wanna go for a walk?"

Bryan was bubbling over with joy, but kept cool and replied, "Cat's have strange sleeping habits, eh, neko-jin?"

Ray smirked while Bryan just laughed, "I see Kai rubbed off on you after all!" Ray's smirk deepened. "Ok, let's go for a walk, Ray."

They stepped into the hall only to be halted by a certain redhead's distinct giggle.

"Give it back, Tala!" Kai growled.

Ray and Bryan peeked through the cracked door. Tala was holding Kai's scarf triumphantly while dodging his grasps, giggling harder with each miss. Finally Kai stopped grabbing and just stood there

"You leave me no choice, Red!"

And with that, Kai jumped and successfully tackled Tala to the ground in one swift motion. He started tickling Tala mercilessly.

"No! Ha, ha, please, ha, please, Kai, ha, ha, STOP!"

Tala continued to laugh uncontrollably while Bryan and Ray slipped out.

"Wow, they make such a cute couple!" Ray giggled.

"Yeah they do," Bryan said absently (although he really agrees.)

He couldn't believe he was walking with Ray! Bryan didn't even pay attention to where they were going untill they ended up by a cool, shimmering lake. He was busy trying to force his hand not to grab Ray's.

Ray sat down on the grassy bank while Bryan fallowed suit.

"Bryan, there's something I need to tell you...," Ray said nervously. He couldn't stand not knowing where he stood with Bryan any longer. "I, well... I really like you," he said breathlessly.

Bryan chuckled, "I really like you, too, Ray."

"Uh, no, Bryan, that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is, well... I like you more than a friend... _a lot_ more."

Bryan felt his breath catch. Did Ray just...? Did he really...?

_'Ok, he really must've, 'cause now he's searching my face for an answer,'_ Bryan thought.

"Ray, I... I feel the same way. Ever since our battle you've been invading my thoughts, dreams... hopes."

They sat in a comfortable silence, staring into each other's eyes as the moon reflected like diamonds on the glassy surface of the lake.

After awhile, they headed home, hand-in-hand, content smiles upon their faces.

They walked back to the Bladebreakers apartment and walked in. Tala ran into the living room, a rotten smile played across his lips.

"Bryan. Good, you're back! Let's go before Kai..."

"TALA!" Kai yelled from his room.

"Uh, bye ,guys!" Tala ran past the new couple with a long, white scarf gripped tightly in his hand.

"I'll kill 'em!" Kai also ran past the pair and out the door.

"Give it back now, Tala, and I'll go easy on you!" Kai yelled somewhere out in the chilly night air.

Bryan and Ray just stared at each other in amusement. All was silent, until...

CRASH!

"Hey, Ray?"

"Yes, Bryan?"

"I think a blind date is in order, don't you?"

"Of course!" Ray and Bryan laughed at the soon-to-be couple, even if the two themselves didn't realize it yet.

After the laughing subsided, Bryan bent down and kissed Ray lightly.

"Love you, Ray." Bryan whispered in Ray's ear.

Ray remembered something Bryan had said the night he visited Ray in the hospital.

Ray smiled wickedly, "Love you, too, Stalker."

FIN!

-----------------------

**Deno:** So, what did you think? Please review. Good of bad, whatever you think, I want to know!

Thank-you for reading!


End file.
